Verano en la Isla del Onix
by AndieDiggory
Summary: Ron y Hermione se declaran su amor gracias a una magia ancestral contenida en un maravilloso... huevo, proveniente de la Isla del Onix, ahora volverán a la Isla junto con Harry y Ginny, donde los cuatro pasarán por pruebas que jamás imaginaron.


_

* * *

__Uff… bueno, bueno… no sabeis lo que me ha costado contestar todos los reviews acumulados del capitulo 9 y del 10 ¿cómo me iba a imaginar que me escribiriais más de cincuenta reviews para tan solo dos caps? Esto es, para mí, inaudito y, por supuesto, una experiencia agradable. _

_Escribo la continuación de "Todo por un huevo" dedicado a todos vosotros con especial cariño, y espero que no dejeis de darme vuestro apoyo, porque con el estrés de la selectividad a veces no encuentro inspiración por ningún lado. _

_A partir de aquí contestaré a vuestros reviews personalmente al e mail en el mismo momento en que lo reciba, y espero que esto os sea más cómodo tb a vosotros. _

_Un abrazo, tras la contestación a los reviews se encuentra el prólogo de "Verano en la Isla del Onix" (os advierto que hay cinco paginas del word de reviews, buscad el vuestro, he contestado todos)._

_MIL GRACIAS A MI BETTA **THE CRAZY POTTER**, una persona genial.

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 9**

**Nuseu** Hola wapa! Muchas gracias por escribirme, espero que no dejes de hacerlo y sobre todo ahora en la segunda parte del fic, que ya sabes lo que dicen de las segundas partes, que estropean las primeras, y yo espero que eso no ocurra en este caso! Un besito.

**AuraDrko **Hola, que tal? Creo que lo dije por ahí que yo siempre trato de leer los fics de mis lectores, y los tuyos no van a ser una excepción. No te preocupes que pronto te llegara mi RR con mi opinión más sincera. Un abrazo. 

**LaLu **Hola Lalu! Me encanta que me digais que os ha gustado más porque eso me orienta, y me alegra que fuera Char, y por supuesto el valle, porque esos son elementos que no he tomado de la historia original de JK  Muchas gracias Lalu por escribirme, un abrazo muy fuerte. PD¡No se te olvide decirme que te ha parecido la continuación!

**Maria **Hola Maria¿Qué tal? Me alegra que sigas la historia aunque fuera desde hace poquito, nunca es tarde, por supuesto, y además si te sigue gustando supongo que seguiras tambien esta segunda parte, si es asi ¡hazmelo saber por favor! Sobre Pansy ya sabes que paso con ella, no? ;) Un beso, hasta pronto!

**Verito.S **Hola Verito  ¿Quieres un Charios? Bueno, para eso primero tienes que encontrar a alguien que quiera criarlo contigo y con quien no te lleves todo lo bien que querrías ;) entonces puedes intentar probar con un huevo de Charios, jeje, si la relación vale la pena nacerá :P Sobre lo de frase trillada, yo no las detecto, aunque tp me he leido el fic, ejeje, yo solo lo escribo y a veces releo para corregir. Gracias por felicitarme espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas, un abrazo!

**Fugaz **Hola Fugaz, que tal? Me gusta tu nik muy original ;) Me encantaría estar en tu lista de preferidos, por supuesto, gracias por dejarme un review, me alegro mcho de que te guste mi forma de escribir y sobre todo Char, que es un animalito "enteramente mío" es decir, que lo he creado yo  Muchos besos, me gustaría que me siguieras escribiendo en la continuación de la saga¿lo haras?

**Roser **Hola wapa, no pasa nada porque tardes en leer, al menos lees y me dejas el review, que es muy importante. Es la primera vez que me dices que un capitulo es "perfecto" me ha alegrado muchisimo, ya que era el penúltimo cap y tenía mucha expectación por saber que os parecía a todos. Sobre los pequeño detalles de Harry con Ginny, en este fic no serán detalles, será más, puesto que son pareja principal junto con Ron y Hermione, y ya sabes que he prometido que tengan protagonismo a partes iguales, y asi será. Sobre fan nº 1 de Char, creo que no, hay fans pero nadie se ha llamado fan nº1 aunque supongo que el primero que se haya declarado fan seria el nº1 em… ¡bueno, no se! Besos wapixima.

**Maria Paz **Gracias por escribirme Maria, me ha gustado lo que me has dicho sobre mi imaginación, espero no perderla nn Ojala leas la continuación de la saga y me dejes tu RR siempre que puedas.

**The Crazy Potter **Dios mio Char, cuanto elogio jajaja, la verdad es que si que nos mimamos mutuamente, y oye que inspira mucho eh, jajaja. Me encanta que me digas las escenas que mas te han gustado, ya incluso al escribirla pienso en algunos lectores y en ti a veces me digo "esto le va a gustar a Sham" ¡de verdad! Y la verdad es que a mi tb me encanta cuando Ron se queda dormido sobre la tripa de Hermione  Y Char… coincido con lo que dices, y me hace feliz eso! Un abrazo Crazy, nos vemos en el msn. PD: Besos dirigidos a mi y a Char recibidos, Char se ha puesto muy contento :P

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe **Hola Biank¡te echaba de menos! Debes de estar muy ocupada ultimamente uu Espero que leas la continuación de la saga y me dejes un RR siempre que leas aunque sean dos palabras, un abrazo!

**Monik moony **Hola, espero que te haya alegrado ver que sí, hay continuación, un nuevo fanfic que dará protagonismo a ambas parejas. Espero que sigas escribiendome, ciao Moony ;)

**Luxx **¡Como se te echa de menos wapa! Se nota la falta de tiempo, pero tb se nota que en un cuanto puedes cumples :P muchas gracias  No importa que seas una "románticona sin escrúpulos" de hecho, le vienen muy bien a mis historias romanticonas, como la propia escritora, jajaja. Muchas gracias por escribirme y por tus frases de "subida de autoestima" jajaja, yo siempre criticando mis propios fics, xD. PD Espero pronto que me digas que te pareció el desenlace del fic y tambienel primer cap de la continuación, ya que me decías que iba a dar pena cuando se separaran de Char y… queria saber si la dio:d

**LauWG **Hola LauWG ¿Qué tal todo? Me ha gustado mucho tu review, y no te preocupes que no me pareces para nada pesada  Me alegro de que califiques el fic como uno de los mejores que has leído, no me esperaba algo así y es un incentivo a la hora de continuar, por supuesto, lo que mas me gusta es que me destaques tanto a Char como la historia de los Charios porque son cosas enteramente de mi creación. Me alegro mucho tambien de que te parezca original, la verdad es que quería hacer algo distinto, hay tantos fics de Ron y Hermione que eso desde luego es un reto. Sobre tus fics, has tenido que recibir mis reviews, tendrás que perdonarme si tardo en escribirte sobre tus historias, me encanta leer los fics de los lectores, eso lo he dicho muchas veces, pq me gusta conoceros, así que para mí es frustrante no poder hacerlo. Sobre si soy de España, sip, somos las dos españolas, yo soy de Madrid, y tu? Bueno LauGW nos vemos prontito, besos!

**Sue Hiwatari **Hola Sue! Me he quedado a cuadros, jajaja, no me lo tomé en sentido romántico, jajaja, no te preocupes! Dios mío, lo de que te hizo llorar es solo una expresión¿no? Me ha gustado muchísimo que me abriera un poquito tu corazón al contarme tu experiencia con tu novio recordada por el fic, es algo muy especial para mí el hecho de que pueda despertar esas emociones. Gracias por escribirme, no dejes de hacerlo. Un abrazo!

**Karla 'Mione **De nuevo te respondo a tu review, no puedo evitar hacerlo, me siento no solo en la obligación, sino que además para mi es un placer. Ya me he aclarado sobre a que te referias en tu RR del cap anterior, gracias, y si, tienes razón, nn Gracias por decirme que parte te gusto más. Sobre lo planificada que esta la historia, bueno… si te soy sincera, me habeis dicho bastantes lectores eso, y tengo que admitir que no estaba practicamente nada planificada, de hecho, pensé que no tendría demasiado éxito, pero a medida que pareció interesar fui pensando que podía ocurrir en lugares como el metro o la sala de espera del dentista, espero que esto no decepcione. Un beso.

**Kela2812** Gracias por escribirme Kela, espero que sigas haciendolo, no importa si solo puedes dejarme dos palabras, lo que me cuenta es que lo haces. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Mely Weasley **Si, nunca es tarde, no te preocupes, lo que cuenta es que al final has tenido el detalle de escribirme y decirme que te ha parecido. Por cierto¿Qué me desconcentras? Para nada, sois mi inspiración. Un abrazo.

**IloveWeasleys **Me encanta tu nik, no podía expresar mejor lo que sientes, eh? ;) Eso de que me debes ocho reviews, hombre, pues por una parte si, jajaja, pero no te preocupes, mientras me escribas en los próximos caps cada vez que leas me conformo, además entiendo que no podías, no que no quisieras, me ha hecho muchísima gracia que lo relacionaras con Pop Stars, jajaja, nunca nadie me habia dicho nada así respecto del fic. Gracias sobre todo por decirme que parte te ha gustado especialmente, un gran abrazo!

**Amny-Saga ex Ignis-Sacerdotis fammifera **Hola, que tal  Gracias por alabar a Char :P él lo agradece, jeje, me ha gustado muchísimo lo que has dicho, me alegro de que este fic no se te haga obvio ni típico que era mi objetivo. Estoy muy interesada en saber como era esa actividad que te mandaron parecida a la del huevo. Un abrazo.

**Angls **¡Mi queridisisisisima Angls! Jejeje, cuanto tiempo ya, eh? Gracias por todo lo que me dices, sobre el HG ya sabes que va a haber tanto como RH en esta continuación, porque ha sido un deseo de todos en general. Sigue con tus hipotesis y no dejes de decirmelas porque me encanta, besotes! PD: Sobre algo que me comentabas de Voldemort, Voldemort no aparecerá por ninguna parte para no romper con el tono general de humor-romanticismo que lleva el fic, pero si puede haber algo tenebroso… Sobre la Rebelión, no se cuando podré actualizar, lo siento en el alma.

**o0kyoko0o **Eres una de las lectoras más fieles, lo sabes?  Muchas gracias, cielo. La verdad es que si, pobre Ron, pero así se le bajan esos humos masculinos que tiene¿o tenía? Se ha vuelto demasiado buen novio, pero la fase de enamoramiento hasta la medula no dura para siempre, y Ron siempre será Ron ;P Besos.

**Landoms 182 **Ey, que tal todo? La historia de Char es mía, no la saque de otro lugar que ese caldo de cultivo que es la mente de cada uno. Gracias por seguir escribiendome a pesar de estar ocupada, un abrazo.

**Mitzuko-chan **Hola Mitzuko! Miles de gracias por felicitarme, me alegra mucho que te parezcan tiernos y como no, que me hables de Char, y sobre todo de la descripción, la descripción es absolutamente necesaria para que sintais la esencia del valle. Muchos besos, gracias. Y gracias especiales por participar en la comu.

**karlia-karlila **Hola, que tal? Yo tambien soy cursi wapa, jajaja, no te preocupes. Me alegra que creas que este fic capta buenos momentos, espero que me sigas dejando comentarios siempre que lea, necesito saber que sigues leyendo! ;) Un abrazo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

**Atenea **Muchas gracias por escribirme espero que no te defraude la continuación, muchos besos. ;)

**Piby Weasley **Hola Piby! Que tal todo? Gracias por decirme lo que te ha gustado, por dejarme tu crítica, y por leer. Espero que lo sigas haciendo y que tb puedas decir que la continuación es fabulosa. Sobre Char como principe, van a pasar muchas cosilas, y eres de los pocos lectores que se han interesado, o que han expresado su interes precisamente en ese aspecto, en Char como príncipe. Un abrazo.

**Waterflai** Si quieres más huevo tendrás más huevo, jejeje. Espero que no dejes de enviarme RRs para cada capitulo que leas. Un abrazo Waterflai.

**Anahi **Hola Anahí, agradezco mucho tu review, por lo visto no eres fácil de impresionar, lo digo por eso de "me ha gustado mucho tu fic, y mira que es dificil" eso hace que todavía me alegre más el hecho de que me hallas escrito. Me gustaría saber cual es el proyecto que estas realizando en el cual me decias que este fic te habia inspirado, y por supuesto tb me gustaría saber si en esta continuación de la saga me dejarás review solo cuando la historia acabe como en esta¡espero que no sea solo al final! Muchisimas gracias.

**Angie90 **Hola Angie, gracias por escribirme, la verdad es que sí se quedo un poco solo Char, pero ahora será diferente ;)

**Chumy **Hola Chumy, me alegro de que te haya gustado¡espero que este tambien te haga de reir! Un beso.

**MaryGin **Pues sí, si les dijeras eso a tus amigos pensarían cosas raras, jajaja. Bueno, muchas gracias por decirme que es lo que más te ha gustado, como siempre digo, es algo que me encanta en los rewiews y que además me es muy útil pq así sé que tipo de escenas os gustan, tu me hablabas de las escenas de Harry en calzoncillos y Ron y la sirena, a mi tb me gustó mucho escribirlas, un gran abrazo. Por cierto¡no me envies dementores, prometo que lo continuaré pronto!

**Mely Weasley** Hola Mely, yo tp pienso que Ginny se quejara por la vista, de hecho ella deja muy claro que no, jejeje. Un beso! Gracias!

**RoSiTtS **Hola Rositits! Entonces tambien puedo contar con tu lectura para la continuación de la saga, muchísimas gracias, estoy deseando saber que opinas, no tardes en decirmelo! Un abrazo.

**Nora weasley **Muchas gracias Nora, casi me da un infarto cuando ví tu review jejeje, pero me encantó y espero que siempre me dejes tus comentarios, un gran abrazo.

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe **Gracias Bianka, aqui sigue la continuación y espero que no te defraude, un abrazo 

**Mitzuko-chan **Hola de nuevo Mitzuko, gracias por dejarme SIEMPRE tus reviews y sobre todo porque tambien siempre me dices lo que más te ha gustado, KND me suena, pero no lo he visto, así que no se que monos saldrán ahí, jejeje, pero lo que si es verdad es que eso de los monos que cambian de color es de alguna serie de dibujos animados que vi de pequeña. Me ha hecho mucha gracia que pensarás tb que serían de snitch los calzones, jajaja, ha habido alguien más por ahí que me ha dicho lo mismo, pero nadie me ha mencionado a Dobby, jejeje. Un abrazo.

**Roser **Hoolas Ros, gracias por escribirme, y por enviar "quiero más huevo" el dinero recaudado de los mensajes será enviado a una ONG de ayuda a los shipper H/Hr para que salgan de su depresión pos-septimo libro, muajajaja. Y te doy toda la razón sobre la Hermione-Emma falsa de la cuarta peli, jajaja.

**o0kyoko0o **¡Hola wapa¡Gracias por seguir ahí! Tienes razón sobre la actualización, pero lo siento, soy incapaz de escribir cap mas cortos y aunque lo hiciera me temo que tardaría igualmente en actualizar, pq yo escribo de tirón, el problema es que el instituto no me deja suficiente tiempo para ello. Gracias por escribirme, un abrazo, espero que me digas que te pareció este. :D

**Char **Wolas Char, gracias por escribirme, me ha dejado muy sorprendida lo que me has dicho, pero desde luego muy feliz. Espero que este fic pueda superar al anterior o al menos que te siga gustando mucho. Un abrazo!

**Amintajuliette **Wenas Aminta, mil gracias por escribirme, y gracias por lo que me has dicho sobre mi imaginación, me da confianza para continuar escribiendo. Mil besos!

**Chumy** Chumy, se te echaba de menos  Espero que tengas razón y tenga madera¡porque quiero dedicarme al mundo de la literatura! Jaja, bueno, soñar no esta prohibido. Gracias de corazón por sacar tiempo para estar ahí. Besos.

**Laila Doremi **Aquí tienes la continuación Laila, y espero que te parezca tan buena o mejor como todo lo anterior, muchas gracias por escribirme, no dejes de hacerlo si es que tienes tiempo, GRACIAS.

**Marina **Si, me he animado a escribir la continuación y sobre todo por vuestro apoyo, es decir, por el tuyo y por el de todos, mil gracias de corazón 

**The Crazy Potter** Hola loca! Jaja, me ha quedado claro que quieres más huevo, jajaja. Como siempre te digo, fantástico que me comentes lo que mas te ha gustado, nadie me parece, a parte de ti, ha comentado la manera en que Ron convence a Char, que es el momento del ultimo cap con el que me quedo (y por supuesto con Harry en calzoncillos, jajaja) Espero que sigas escribiendome en la continuación de la saga, un gran abrazo y muchos besos Crazy.

**Leweline-hechicera** ¡Leweline¿Qué tal todo? Muchas gracias por seguir ahí. La verdad es que si que me apetece seguirlo, aunque no esta mal el final tal y como se ha quedado, algo abierto a la imaginación sobre lo que pasará en verano, pero la verdad es que creo conveniente seguirlo sobre todo por introducir a Harry y a Ginny y por no abandonar a Char  Gracias por darme tu opinión sobre lo que te ha gustado especialmente, siempre digo que agradezco mucho eso porque por ejemplo si soleis decirme (como tú has hecho) "me gusta cuando pones a Ron así de tierno" pues lo haré más habitualmente (siempre que no tenga sentido) así que muchas muchas gracias reiteradas ¡espero seguir teniendote por aki! Besos.

2005-11-01

ch 10, reply Wenas!q bonito!me ha gustado mucho este final.En mi opinion, yo creo q el fic sta bien como lo has acabado ahora xo si a ti te hace ilusion seguirlo aqui tienes a una lectora.Por cierto, muy bueno el castigo de Pansy, tan sucio y asqueroso como ella,jeje.A tambien queria decirte que me encanta cuando pones a Ron tan tierno, es un cielo!Bueno y ahora ya si que me despido, xao, bss... y a seguir escribiendo que eres la leche!

**Maria **Hola Maria ¡Gracias por escribirme! Me alegra que te haya gustado Char y me gustaría saber que te parece la continuación, un saludo!

**Marce** Hola Marce, muchísimas gracias por escribirme¡espero que no dejes de hacero con la continuación! Un abrazo.

**Ladymoon **Gracias por tu apoyo Lady, aquí tienes más huevo, jajaja, un besazo.

**Queen of night92 **¡Hola! Gracias por escribirme, espero que me dejes reviews en la continuación de la saga, muchas gracias. Besazos.

**Caterine Viper **¡Hola Caterine! Estoy encantada de tener una lectora nueva y espero que podamos conocernos más, la vdd es que si que escribo de todo un poco, pero cuando escribo H/Hr es solo a petición de una amiga  Por supuesto que leere tus fics, y cada vez que lo haga ete escribiré, otros lectores te pueden confirmar que no es palabrería y que realmente lo hago. Si lees más fics míos espero que me dejes tu comentario, y si te apetece charlar mi msn esta a tu disposición, yo encantada. Un abrazo!

**Luxx **Luxx! Estaba ya mordiendome los muñones ¡chica, que no se te ve el pelo! Jajaja, gracias wapa por esribirme siempre que sacas tiempo para leer, besazos.

**EsThEr** Hola Esther, muchas gracias por escribirme, espero que sigas haciendolo en la continuación, besos!

**Alkas** Hola Alkas, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para escribirme :D ¿Has leido todas mis historias? UOUU entonces hay que levantarte un monumento, jajaja¡pero no me has escrito en todas¡te mato! Espero que me dejes reviews en los proximos caps que leas, aunque sean de dos palabras¡besos!

**Y ahora sí… **

* * *

**VERANO EN LA ISLA DEL ONIX**

**Prólogo** "Un contrato inquietante y el tren de cristal"

La luz que entraba por la sucia y mugrosa ventana se encontraba en su camino con una espesa capa de polvo, que provocaba que la habitación fuera iluminada mortecinamente, dándole un aspecto de trastero viejo y descuidado. La cantidad de muebles desfasados, cacharros informáticos, videoconsolas, y otras tantas cosas que habían sido despreciadas por Dudley Dursley contribuían a que todo tuviera un aire desvencijado, y también a provocar en el joven Harry Potter una seria crisis asmática, por la cantidad de suciedad que acumulaban. Era evidente que Petunia Dursley no perdía el tiempo llevando su metódica limpieza a lugares donde nadie iba a pasar, nadie salvo Harry, que tenía que dormir allí noche tras noche en aquel que esperaba fuera el verano más corto de su vida en casa de los Dursley.

Tosiendo como un cosaco, sopesó la posibilidad de limpiar, el mismo, el antiguo cuarto de su primo, pero tenía tal esperanza por ver aparecer pronto a Ronald Weasley tras su ventana, o al mismísimo Francis Swatch subido en uno de los pegasos del Valle del Onix, que siempre se acostaba con la faringe hecha un cristo diciéndose: "Esta es la última vez que duermo en esta cama…" Pero llevaba quince días diciéndose que sería la última vez, y de hecho, no lo había sido.

Malhumorado y carrasposo, se quitó el pijama y se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta con el escudo de las avispas de Wilbourne, que solo había comprado porque el color naranja de los Chudley era demasiado chillón. Acercándose al espejo se peino el oscuro pelo azabache con las manos y sus propios ojos verde intenso le devolvieron la mirada.

Harry Potter, que iba a cumplir diecisiete años en Julio y que había crecido un palmo desde el último verano, irrumpió en la cocina haciéndose el desayuno con lo que se le antojaba. Sintió las miradas de despreció de sus tíos pero las ignoró, y cuando iba a pedirle a Petunia un trapo y algún producto para desinfectar su cuarto, fue cuando vio al viejo Errol estrellarse contra la copa de un árbol del jardín.

No eran precisamente buenos recuerdos lo que le traía el estar subido a un árbol, pero rescatar a Errol implicaba hacerlo. Después de recoger a la pobre lechuza y pensar seriamente en aconsejarle a los Weasley jubilarla, se sentó en el vértice de un de las gruesas ramas, y dando un amplio mordisco a la manzana del desayuno, comenzó a leer el pergamino. El estomago le cosquilleo tan fuerte al distinguir la caligrafía de la pequeña de los Weasley que la manzana se le calló de las manos y se precipitó al césped, por el camino se encontró de obstáculo la más que extendida calva del cabezón de tío Vernon, que emitió un pronunciado _"¡Auch!"_; Harry se precipitó a esconderse, y su tío hizo una brillante suposición ante la cual Harry tuvo que contener una carcajada.

-¡Vaya, Petunia¡Y decías que era un nogal!

El joven Potter se alegró de que Petunia solo mirara a través de la ventana de la cocina y no saliera al patio para escudriñar con Vernon el nogal mutante que se había convertido en manzano.

Cuando por fin su tío se marchó, Harry volvió a acomodarse y leyó la carta más extraña de su vida.

_En las tres a las tres. Deberías de barrer tu habitación._

_Ginny Weasley_

Harry, más confuso que Neville en una conferencia sobre antídotos y pociones, quiso tirarse de los pelos o darse de golpes contra la madera, sin embargo, frunciendo el ceño de una manera desmesurada, leyó y releyó aquellas escasas once palabras. Obviamente aquella inconexa frase tenía una misiva escondida por algún lugar…

* * *

-¿Estas segura de que lo habrán captado?- inquirió Ronald Weasley, de malhumor, le sudaban las manos y tenía el pelo hecho una maraña rojiza debido a las veces que había pasado los dedos entre el mismo.

-Ron¿Por qué no te callas la boca de una vez? Son todavía las tres menos cuarto.

-Hermione siempre llega con mucha antelación a las citas ¡acuérdate de que siempre está para cuando nosotros llegamos a King Cross!

-Nosotros siempre llegamos con la hora justa- dijo la joven bruja lacónicamente, sorbiendo con una pajita que cambiaba de color la espuma que flotaba sobre su batido de chocolate.

-Deja de hacer ese ruido, me estas poniendo enfermo- masculló el pelirrojo

-¿Qué ruido?

-¡Ese ruido que haces al sorber!- Ginny sorbió de nuevo la espuma del batido, que se generaba mágicamente cada vez que se acababa.

-¿Este?

-¿No puedes beber como una persona normal?

-No. –Ronald Weasley dirigió a su hermana una profunda mirada de asesino en serie, sin embargo, se dio por vencido. Discutir solo hacia crecer su ansiedad. ¿Habrían comprendido Harry y Hermione el contenido del mensaje cifrado?

-Ese mensaje ha sido una maldita mala idea.

-No quedaba más remedio, el ministerio intercepta todas nuestras cartas porque creen que estamos compartiendo secretos sobre el valle o algo así.

-Que imbéciles de mier… ¡pero que…?- Ron se llevo las manos al rostro, donde alguien había puesto las suyas tapándole los ojos. El tacto de aquellas manos era suave y cremoso y olían a... ¿tinta? -¿Quién es?

-¿Tu quien crees?- contestó una voz femenina inconfundible.

-¡Oh!- Ron se dio la vuelta tan estrepitosamente que hizo caer la silla en la que estaba sentado, en el mismo momento en que Rosmerta servía la bebida que, recelosa, había accedido a cobrarle a Ron. -¡Hermione, menos mal que has llegado¡Pensé que el mensaje no se entendía!- exclamó el mago dándole un asfixiante y apabullante abrazo.

-Se entendía perfectamente, de hecho, demasiado bien. ¿A quien se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacerlo tan simple?- Ginny soltó una carcajada reveladora.

-La idea fue mía, pero tu queridísimo novio modificó lo que había escrito en tu pergamino- Ron se había ruborizado hasta las orejas.

-"_A las TRES, en las TRES… ¿Con que se barre? Pues ahí"_ ¿No es el mensaje original?-el mago se ruborizó más.

-Pues claro que no.

-¡Lo hice de buena fe!- se disculpó el Weasley

-Si, pero eso no quita que seas idiota perdido. –dijo Ginny distraídamente. Ron clavó su mirada en la bebida servida en la mesa, abochornado. Hermione dejó caer un hondo suspiro, y aprovechando un momento de distracción de la pequeña de los Weasley, acercó sus labios a Ron y le dio un suave beso cercano al oído del mago, lo que le provocó un escalofrío.

-No pasa nada Ron, ningún espía del ministerio se va a presentar en las tres escobas. –susurró, se incorporó tras una conciliadora sonrisa y tomó asiento a su lado. -¡Uf, que sed¿Qué es esto, hidromiel?

-¡No, no te lo bebas! En realidad, es wisky de fuego…- Hermione frunció el ceño e hizo desaparecer el contenido de la jarra.

-¡Demonios, Hermione! Todos los años por una cosa o por otra, acabo quedándome con las ganas…

-¡Así es como se empieza, y antes de que te des cuenta, serás un borracho!

-¿Pero que dices¿Estas diciendo que no tengo autocontrol?

-Solo digo que cada vez que has querido llevarte una copa de wisky a los labios ha sido porque estabas nervioso o porque querías impresionar a tus hermanos.

-¿Qué¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Si lo es¡Recuerdo perfectamente…!

Ron y Hermione se enzarzaron en una discusión llena de regresiones al pasado, donde Ron había hecho tal cosa y Hermione no le había dejado hacer tal otra. La joven Weasley se acabó el contenido de su batido y miró su reloj de pulsera, deseando ver a Harry en el umbral de la puerta del local, dedicándole una de sus bonitas e inocentes sonrisas, y dirigiéndose hacia ella con paso decidido, con su figura esbelta moviéndose con el paso elegante y a la vez vergonzoso que le caracterizaba.

Por un instante sus ilusiones habían creado un espejismo de Harry Potter, y ella sonreía como una tonta al producto de sus fantasías.

-_Harry… ¿Dónde estas?_

Eran las tres y media cuando Ron, Hermione y Ginny salieron de las tres escobas y se sentaron en el rellano al pie de la puerta del local.

-No te preocupes, llegará en cualquier momento –intentó tranquilizarla Hermione, quien daba la mano a Ron tras su espalda. Ginny era la única que estaba de pie andando de un lado a otro e irguiéndose para ver más allá de los diferentes locales que se extendían calle abajo.

-Te dije que el mensaje era demasiado enrevesado

-Cállate ya. Solo es enrevesado para tu cerebro. –gruñó Ginny. Ron no tardó en contestar mordazmente y Ginny empezó a increpar contra su hermano.

-¡Hey Harry¡Ya era hora de que llegaras, Ginny estaba a punto del colapso nervioso! –los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron desmesuradamente, se giró lentamente, y se llevo una grandiosa decepción. A su espalda Ron reía a carcajadas, mientras Hermione le dirigía miradas reprobatorias. Ginny ya se encontraba sobre su hermano asentándole un golpe poco efectivo tras otro, cuando escuchó la voz de él y corrió al interior de _Las Tres escobas _de nuevo

De la gran chimenea que se hallaba en un lateral del bar, un muchacho se sacudía la túnica y el pelo, deshaciéndose de las cenizas y de los restos de polvos flu, y agradeciéndole a Rosmerta que le ayudara a salir de la chimenea. Ginny se lanzó hacia él esquivando las mesas y se colgó a su cuello.

-¡Harry¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

El mago acarició el pelo rojizo de ella, asombrado porque hubiera heredado de aquella manera la característica general de sus hermanos y su padre: su altura. La pelirroja no solo le parecía desorbitadamente atractiva, sino que a penas tenía que erguirse para rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

El mago se sintió muy reconfortado de que ella apoyará su frente contra su pecho. Feliz por el reencuentro, le acarició la mejilla, y entonces vio a sus dos mejores amigos en el umbral de la puerta.

Hermione irradiaba una felicidad despreocupada al lado de Ron, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no detectaba en su amiga. Y Ron junto a Hermione parecía más mayor, apuesto y maduro que nunca. Sintió un súbito orgullo hacia sus amigos y, aunque era atípico en él, hacia sí mismo.

-¿Qué hay?- preguntó Ron con una amplia sonrisa, y estrechó el hombro de Harry.

-Poca cosa, siento llegar tarde.

-¿Cómo estas Harry?- dijo Hermione, abriéndose paso entre Ginny y él y abrazando brevemente a su amigo.

-¿Estas bien¿Por qué llegas tarde¿A ocurrido algo?- Ginny estrechaba con fuerza la mano de Harry, su mirada era casi amenazante, como si estuviera preparándose para vengar la tardanza de su novio con quien la había causado.

-No, no. No ha pasado nada importante- Ginny sonrió, volvió a abrazarle y se separó de él.

-Te aseguro que hasta hace diez minutos era otra persona, incluso me ha agredido violentamente. –exclamó Ron

-¡Eso no es cierto!- alegó Ginny inocente, Harry rió.

-No te preocupes, te creo- la pelirroja le dedicó a Ron una maliciosa mirada.

-Arpía- gruñó el Weasley, y sus amigos irrumpieron en carcajadas.

* * *

-¿Y te tuvo viendo fotos de todos sus gatos?- preguntó Ron mientras Hermione aplicaba un _"engorgio" _a una serie de libros y folletos que llevaba encogidos en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

-Pero yo creía que eso lo hacia para que creyeras que era una muggle loca.

-Arabela Figg no es muggle, pero si esta loca…puntualizó Harry

-Si que has tenido que sufrir para poder utilizar su chimenea…- dijo Ginny, y Harry asintió con gesto mísero.

-Bueno, aquí esta- intervino Hermione.

-¿Aquí esta el que? –preguntó el Weasley

-Informes sobre la Isla, antiguos pergaminos sobre las leyendas y los mitos, diarios de viaje de magos y brujas que intentaron entrar…

-¿Intentaron¿Qué les paso?- preguntó temeroso el pelirrojo. –Hermione hizo caso omiso a su pregunta y extendió los diversos documentos sobre la mesa de la heladería en que ahora se encontraban.

-Y aquí esta lo más importante…- elevó un pergamino en el aire con un _"wingardium leviosa" _y con una nueva floritura conjuro tres copias idénticas del pergamino, que fueron repartidas entre los presentes.

_CONDICIONES PARA LA ESTANCIA EN LA SAGRADA ISLA DEL ONIX_

_La isla del Onix es un legendario lugar repleto de incógnitas y misterios, y una magia especial todavía no conocida en su profundidad. La fragilidad de las leyes mágicas que parecen regir la Isla es de tanta importancia como la Isla en sí misma, considerada patrimonio legendario de Inglaterra. Es por eso que al más mínimo atisbo de peligro o amenaza en lo referente a este idolatrado y respetado lugar los visitantes extraordinarios de esta Isla serán expulsados de la misma._

_Así mismo, si se detecta cualquier indicio o acuse de posible revelación de los secretos de la isla guardados por los Swatch y el ministerio, los visitantes extraordinarios de la Isla serán sometidos a un hechizo desmemorizante total en lo relativo a la Isla, así como aquellas personas a las que les hayan sido rebelados._

_Los visitantes extraordinarios cuyos nombres se encuentran a pie de pergamino se comprometen a cumplir sin restricciones con todas las normas, y tendrán que firmar con tinta un contrato mágico ligable, es decir, un contrato que presenta un juramento mágico vinculable, ese contrato esta contenido, como se puede comprobar, en las líneas de este pergamino._

_Previamente al establecimiento definitivo por el periodo de verano de este año en la Isla los visitantes serán sometidos a lo que en principio serán tres pruebas, que se presentarán consecutivamente y que permitirá que unos u otros puedan permanecer en la Isla. Las pruebas son inconfesables, cada uno tendrá la suya propia y no existe ningún tipo de indicación para afrontarlas ni responsabilidad del ministerio ni la familia Swatch de lo que pueda ocurrir en la Isla ni en relación con las pruebas._

_Los visitantes extraordinarios Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger y Ginevra Molly Weasley se comprometen a acatar las normas y seguir todas y cada una de las directrices que tanto el ministerio como la familia Swatch marque desde ahora hasta el final de la estancia. Así mismo, la firma de este contrato exime de responsabilidad al ministerio sobre el riesgo en relación a la estancia en la Isla del Onix._

-Vaya, somos EXTRAORDINARIOS- dijo Ron sacando pecho

-Se refiere a que no somos visitantes ordinarios del valle, sino algo que se sale de la rutina…- matizó Hermione con fastidio.

-Parece que estamos firmando nuestra propia sentencia de muerte- murmuró Ginny, tras lo cual dio un elegante lametón a su helado de avellanas.

-¿A que nos quiere someter el Ministerio?- inquirió Harry, cogiendo con la cucharilla del helado una porción del perteneciente a su novia, instado por ella.

-¿El ministerio? –Dijo Hermione –No es el ministerio quien pone las pruebas, es la propia Isla. –Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron casi al unísono.

-Ron me contó la historia de la Isla- la pelirroja le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

-¿Qué pasa? A mi me la contó Francis –admitió Ron demasiado ocupado en engullir el sirope de chocolate que resbalaba por la nata de su helado.

-Resulta que es la propia Isla quien acepta o rechaza a sus visitantes. A veces puede admitirlos sin someterlos a ningún tipo de prueba, pero normalmente no es así.

-Yo tengo cicatrices que lo demuestran, me picaron unos abejorros rarísimos al cruzar el bosque.- Ron enseñó la clavícula donde se extendían dos manchas rosadas del tamaño de un pulgar.

-¿Y entonces como es que hay visitas en Primavera?- preguntó Harry, al que ahora Ginny robaba el contenido de su copa.

-Porque las visitas se limitan solo al arroyo y a un día determinado. –dijo Hermione lacónicamente. –En fin…- murmuró mientras sacaba una pluma de su bolsillo -¿firmáis?- Ron, Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas, Ginny fue la primera en escribir su nombre en el pergamino.

-Por supuesto- alegó la pelirroja. Tras ella Harry y Ron firmaron también en el pergamino original.

-Bien. Pues ya esta hecho. Hemos aceptado.

* * *

La madriguera parecía estar cada año más inclinada hacia el este, tal era la desviación que Hermione, en la cama contigua a la de Ginny, era atraída irremediablemente hacia un lateral de la cama, hacia el que se iba resbalando poco a poco aunque intentara evitarlo.

Llevaba varias horas intentando dormirse, pero su mirada estaba fija e imperturbable en la lámpara que pendía del techo, reflejando suavemente la luz de una enorme luna. No podía dejar de pensar con inquietud en la Isla del Onix, en su maravillosas cumbres, en las briznas de hierba acariciando sus tobillos mientras caminaba con Ron, no podía dejar de pensar en volver a estar en la cómoda y hospitalaria casa del guarda, rodeada de la inmensidad de la naturaleza, despertando con los agradables gorjeos de los onix, y el murmullo de criaturas que todavía ni siquiera conocía. Pero, por encima de todas las cosas, no podía evitar pensar en el animal mágico más especial de todos ellos.

Al principio no sabían tan siquiera que era, ni si era real o solo producto de una actividad absurda para la clase de estudios muggles¡quien hubiera imaginado que criar un huevo con Ron les llevaría a declararse por fin su amor! Ahora, recordaba los enormes y llorones ojos de una criatura rosada, torpe, ingenua y extremadamente tierna, que con gran facilidad podía acapararse en el regazo y que se dejaba manejar como un pequeño bebe¿había alguien en el mundo que no fuera capaz de adorar a un Charios¡Incluso Ron había sucumbido a sus encantos! Char era como un pequeño dragón sin alas, en realidad, Char tenía el extraño aspecto de un dinosaurio caricaturesco, con los ojos oscuros como el mercurio, la piel tersa y brillante y una cola rechoncha que entorpecía aun más sus torpes pasos… Pero después de un mes Char ya no era un bebe de Charios, quizás Char habría crecido y había adquirido tanto peso que no podría ser cogido en brazos o quizás… o quizás Char ya no consideraba su familia a Ron y a Hermione, a los que lo habían criado ¿podía ser eso verdad?

Hermione rió y sacudió la cabeza, eran inquietudes absurdas las que la sucumbían, aunque al fin y al cabo ¿Quién no tendría miedo de perder a una criatura mágica que tenía la propiedad de unir a las personas y hacerlas felices, y que así lo había hecho con ella y con Ron? Si, Hermione echaba terriblemente de menos tener a esa criaturita entre sus brazos…

Curiosamente, a medida que fue pensando en Char y abandonando la impaciencia por volver a ver el Arroyo del Onix, el lugar don Ron se confesó de la manera más impactante y profunda posible, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, y un último pensamiento pasó fugaz por su mente: no solo iban a ir ella y Ron, sino también su mejor amigo Harry y su ahora novia, Ginny Weasley. Con una sonrisa la joven bruja sucumbió por fin al sueño, sin darse cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación se abría levemente. Unos ojos la miraron durante unos largos minutos, embelesados. A Ronald Weasley tampoco le estaba siendo trabajo fácil conciliar el sueño, principalmente, porque su mayor inquietud, trascendiendo del hecho de que viajarían a la Isla al día siguiente, dormía al otro lado de la pared.

* * *

Ron y Hermione disfrutaban intercambiando sonrisas al mirar a sus dos mejores amigos, era curioso ver como Harry se desvivía porque Ginny no llevara ni una sola bolsa de equipaje, y como ella se obcecaba en no dejarle a él que le prestara demasiada ayuda. Sus dos mejores amigos estaban emocionados con explorar la Isla. El relato de la historia de Char que Ron había repetido para ellos y la narración de lo ocurrido entre Ron y Hermione en la Isla, desde como le picaron unos extraños insectos a Ron hasta como desapareció la maldición de Hermione, pasando por la historia del supuesto rapto de un niño en el valle, los había cargado de una rebosante impaciencia. Harry y Ginny también querían vivir su propia historia en el valle, aunque no lo dijeran expresamente.

Al llegar a la estación a través de un extraño traslador que no era otra cosa que una pegajosa gominola de fresa, Molly y Arthur Weasley y los padres de Hermione se dirigieron miradas pícaras. Ninguno de los jóvenes miembros del cuarteto esperaba lo que encontraron en la extraña estación de tren que los llevaría a la Isla.

La estación no era más que una vía ferroviaria que parecía ser de cristal, brillaba como una escultura de hielo, entre los colinas verdes y doradas por las briznas de hierba y el sol que las bañaba, el cielo estaba perlado, y a lo lejos se distinguían cuatro motas que parecían ser personas, y una cuarta claramente más pequeña que los demás que parecía brincar arriba y abajo.

A medida que el cuarteto se acercaba a ellos la curiosidad y la certeza aumentaban. Cuando los ojos de Hermione los distinguieron antes que el resto salió corriendo al trote.

-¡Es Hagrid!- exclamó Harry sorprendido

-¡Y Swatch!- añadió Ron añadiéndose a la carrera

-¿Y quienes son esos dos chicos que están con ellos?

Hermione, sorprendió a todos llegando con un velocidad vertiginosa al lugar donde se encontraban Hagrid, Francis, los dos jóvenes desconocidos y…

-¡Char!- exclamó Hermione, el pequeño Charios soltó un gritito y de un salto llegó al regazo de la bruja que saludó con efusividad a Hagrid y Francis, tras lo cual estrecho la mano de los dos extraños.

Jadeando llegaron Harry, Ron y Ginny.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó alegremente a los jóvenes magos Francis Swatch, el guarda del valle. Hagrid les dio un fuerte apretón y unas palmadas en la espalda que les hizo besar el suelo a los tres. Los dos desconocidos miraban algo intimidados y con sonrisas leves de cortesía.

-Leonor y Davis Swatch- presentó el guarda –mis hijos. –el cuarteto les estrechó la mano uno a uno y con tímidas sonrisas, los hijos de Swatch desplegaban una apariencia muy diferente a la de su padre, parecían dos jóvenes de porcelana y tenían cierto aire aristocrático, aunque amable.

Davis era alto y delgado, tenía el cabello fino y de un castaño dorado que recordaba a las hojas de los árboles en otoño, sus ojos eran de un tono caramelo brillante que le conferían junto con su porte estilizado un aire maduro y sereno. Tenía casi el aspecto de un artista silencioso y, como su hermana, quitaba a cada imperceptible pestañeo una parcela de seguridad a los muchachos que lo rodeaban, por lo menos a los chicos, que se sentían poca cosa al lado de él, por alguna extraña razón.

Leonor no impresionaba tanto como su hermano mayor, principalmente porque no debía de tener más de siete años. Si bien era muy similar a su hermano en cuanto a su aire refinado, esta parecía desprender un aura de calidez casi mística y en sus ojos pardos se desprendía un guiño de rebeldía. Estaba vestida con una camisa sin mangas de hilo y unos pantalones de una tela muy fina, el blanco esplendido de aquella ropa se fundía con el intenso y casi albino color rubio de su cabello que caía en frondosa cascada haciendo bucles por encima de sus hombros.

Aquellos hermanos podían ser definidos con un solo adjetivo: impecables, tan impecables que resultaba desconcertante.

-Ellos conocen la Isla como la palma de sus manos¡me atrevería a decir que incluso casi como yo! Pasan todos los veranos allí, que es cuando su madre me permite estar con ellos…- la última frase había sido en los labios de Swatch un afligido murmullo. -¡Bien¡No debemos de entretenernos demasiado! El tren de cristal llegará de un momento a otro.

-¿Tren de cristal?- preguntaron Harry y Ron al unísono, al mismo tiempo que Hermione acariciaba las vías y Francis la guiñaba un ojo para que no rebelara el verdadero material.

Tras mantener unas palabras con los padres de Ginny y Ron, y los de Hermione, Francis Swatch, Hagrid, y su hijo mayor, volvieron junto con los muchachos y la pequeña Leonor.

-Y puntual como un reloj suizo- dijo Swatch riendo de su propio chiste –aquí esta el… ¡fabuloso tren de cristal!- Leonor dio un pequeño brinco, su hermano la cogió de la mano, y cuando los cuatro magos lograron colocarse la mandíbula inferior en su sitio se dirigieron hacia el brillante y semitransparente tren "de cristal"

Hermione agarró a Char fuertemente, pero había crecido tanto que pesaba una inmensidad, Ron la echó el brazo por encima, y Harry y Ginny subieron tras ellos dándose la mano. El cuarteto intercambió miradas de emoción tras despedirse de sus padres. Se sentaron en extraños asientos del mismo material que el tren y sintieron el leve paso sobre las vías cristalinas.

Allí estaban los cuatro, dispuestos a pasar el mejor verano de sus vidas sin saber que la Isla era más que un lugar mágico. Sin saber que su valor, su amistad y su amor se pondría a prueba como nunca antes. Alegres y esperanzados porque ninguno de ellos fuera expulsado de la Isla por no superar alguna de las pruebas. Se encaminaban a una gran aventura, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dirigían a la mítica Isla del Onix.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¿Decepcionado, satisfecho? Tirame tomates haciendo clik en _submit review... _jajaja, un beso.


End file.
